jonnyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade (1964)
This article is about the standard continuity character. For other uses, see Jezebel Jade (disambiguation). But for the TV film ''Jonny's Golden Quest version, see Jade Kenyan-Bannon.'' "Jezebel"TRA: Diamonds and Jade (1997), season 2, episode 20. Jade is a mercenary for hire, entrepreneur, an ally of the Quest team, and a love interest/old flame of Race Bannon. Physical appearance Jade is a, black haired, conventionally attractive woman, i.e. slim, with high cheek bones, small nose and long eyelashes. Personality Jade is tough, courageous and driven, jumping into action at once when needed. She is also very confident, chiding Race Bannon for his (perceived) impoliteness''Terror Island'' (1964), season 1, episode 9. and openly demanding payment for her services. She remains calm and cool-headed while shooting at a wild animal in a jungle and threatens one of her contacts with a gun when he initially refuses to cooperate. She also mentions having "expensive tastes," probably referring to luxurious living standards. Skills She can use a firearm with great precision, drive various types of cars, and possibly deduce a man's real identity by a single kiss,Double Danger (1964), season 1, episode 9. although it's debatable whether this skill could work with other men than Race Bannon. History ''Jonny Quest'' (1964 TV series) She popped up in the jungle of Thailand, where she saved Jonny and Haji from a wild cat. Jonny recognises her and calls her by her first name, meaning the two must have met before. The boys immediately enlist her help and leave camp with her, showing that they trust her. Jade meets the Race Bannon impostor and their conversation implies that the two have been romantically involved in the past. When the real Race is found, Jade saves everyone by letting them escape in her helicopter, although she is not piloting it. Her parting remark that "there's only one Race Bannon," as well as the fact that she came personally to the jungle to warn him, seem to suggest she still has some feelings for him, although she still mentions she will charge him for her help. In another mission, Jade was presented as much more ambiguous. Race went off to find her on his own, initially thinking that she actually helped kidnap Dr Quest, and he made it clear he doesn't trust her and believes she'd do anything for money. Nevertheless, he seems to care about her safety, too. Jade ends up saving both Race and Dr Quest from Chu Sing Ling's armed guard. The episode ends with Race kissing her as thanks, and her returning the kiss. ''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' Season two Insert details here. (Diamonds and Jade) Insert details here. (The Robot Spies) Appearances * Jonny Quest ** 109. Double Danger ** 124. Terror Island * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest ** 220. Diamonds and Jade ** 225. The Robot Spies Apocryphal ''Jonny Quest'' (Comico) Insert details here. ''Jezebel Jade'' Insert details here. ''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest'' Insert details here. Voice actors * Cathy Lewis: The original season 1 aired between 1964-1965. * Tasia Valenza: In The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest episodes Diamonds and Jade and The Robot Spies aired in 1997. * Tia Carrere: The direct-to-video film, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, in 2015. Notes/trivia * In her first appearance on the 1964 show, Jade not only looks more Caucasian, but is wearing a stereotypical "colonial explorer" outfit, complete with pith helmet, and tells Race she will charge him in pounds sterling. In her second appearance on the same show she looks more Asian, wears a qipao, and is shown to live on board of a junk moored in Hong Kong. * Jade was planned to appear in the 1986 revival, but perhaps due to only lasting thirteen episodes, that never happened. Her backstory with Race was supposed to be explored (which ended up happening in the unrelated limited series of Jezebel Jade by Comico). ** Some of the intended backstory of that was included in the telefilm Jonny's Golden Quest, particularly her being an Intelligence 1 agent working with Race. They had a short-lived romance, but it never went as far as marriage. The Jessie character was thrown in from a failed attempt at the aforementioned 1986 revival having Jessie Bradshaw be a recurring character. In addition, Jade was also made Caucasian with long red hair. *** When production changed half way through Real Adventures, new writer Lance Falk took measures to rectify this by splitting Jade Kenyan-Bannon into two people, with Jade being restored to her former self, and the add-on of her being an ex-wife and mother of Race's child being turned into Estella, who worked as an archaeologist. References }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters